disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Camp part 3
Hey guys sorry for the delay !! enjoy ''Chapter 3 '' Previously Mr Crawford: Don’t worry about rose, Kim can come and pick her up in the morning. Jack: Ok, Bye Kimm. I mean Kim. Jack walks out, and goes home So thats how friday went ! And now -- Skipping to monday morning '' '''No one POV ' So its monday morning and the gang are at school bright and early and on the bus ! Jack and i’m sitting together with Jerry, and milton and Mika and Julie together talk about how disgusting its is going to be. Jerry’s falling off to sleep while milton is boring him out with interesting facts about the nature. and Kim is a sleep, on jacks shoulder. 3 Hours in to the trip '' Mika: Guys look Julie: Aw thats so cute Milton: What ? Jerry: Take a photo Julie: that rude. Mika: Oh come on Julie lighten up, we all know there a couple ! Milton: Except for them Jerry: I call them Kick Milton: WHAT ? Jerry: Kick ''Explains to milton, Julie and Mika '' ''another 2 hours past and arrive to the camp site Coach: Milton can you wake Jack and Kim Mika: Aw but they look so cute Coach: Wake them up Jerry: Get your camera’s ready ! Milton: Ill wake up jack and Julie you wake up Mika Jerry: Right me and Mika will take photos Julie: You guys let them have privacy. Milton waking up Jack Jack! Punching him, wake up ! Jack heads turn to face Kim Julie waking up Kim Kim, Honey in a quite voice Where are the camp site Kim’s yawns and turn her head to face Jack. Kim smiles at Jack Jerry : NOW ! Kim and Jack stair at each other and then look away. Kim: Oh Good where here, lets go girls Being all calm, Thinking, OMG Im staring into Jack Brewers chocolate brown eyes. '' ''Kim, Julie and Mika, grab their back packs and head out of the buss to grab their duffle bags. '' ''Jack, Milton and Jerry also grab their back packs and push each other down the isle. hope out of the bus and grab their bags. '' The girls are waiting for them. They all see coach, and walk over to him Coach: Bad news guys, the bio kids have the cabins, so we have to sleep in the tents Kim: Really, great I didn’t get any sleep last night, dad was out, and Rose was scared so she came and slept with me Jerry: You slept with your sister Kim: She’s 10, she was scared because she, you know how 10 years olds are Jerry: Im an Olny child Jack: I know how you feel, Kim: Of course you do, you live next door and i told you on the rode to school. Julie: if it helps, my cousin gets scared, and she comes and sleeps with me Coach: Kids, Kids Enough Everyone looks at coach. Coach: the point is, we will be sleeping in tents Girls: WHAT Jerry: Ok come on, it cant be that bad. Coach: love the sprit Jerry, now, girls in one tent, boys in the other. They all set up their tents, boy done first, the girls a struggling, Jack: Um do you need some help Mika: no where good. Milton: really, it looks like Kim: Oh would you just help us! Jerry: come on Jerry, Jack and milton put the girls tent up for them. Coach: Great now we have got the sorted. time for teams. Kim: Team ?? Coach: Yes over the next few days, you will be competing against each other, to win, No laps for the rest of the term. Julie: Term ! cant we make it year ? Coach: Umm I could, but i’m not going to. So the teams are Red and Blue, Red team: Kim, Jerry and Milton and Blue team: Mika, Julie and Jack. Kim: Thats kinda Unfair. Im the only Girl Jack: and i’m the only guy. Coach: it was my choice it was the hats. Jack: Right Coach: SO now you know you teams meet me at the Rope walk in 5 minutes. At the rope walk Rope walk Coach: So your first test is to do with trust, and what better way to do it on a tight rope 20 meters up in the air. SO get together and sort out who’s going be on the ground hold the rope, and who’s going to be up in the air. WIth Jack, Julie and Mika Julie: I vote Mika should be up on the rope Mika: Heyy, i don’t wanna be up 20 meters up in the air while jack is down the bottom. Julie: He wont be holding on to the rope I will Mika: right Ill get suited up Julie: Sorry Jack Jack: Its ok With, Kim, Milton and Jerry. Jerry: Bags not going up Milton: Me to !!! Kim: RIght then i guess ill be the one thats going up Milton: Jerry i’m to weak to hold the rope so your going to be holing the rope. Coach: Everyone ready. Everyone: Yes Coach: ready set , Climb 'Kim’s thoughts ''' Yes ! i’m coming first! I really hope jerry is holding the rope tight, It feels loose Kim: Jerry, have you got the rope, its getting loose Jerry: Yeah i have, ''Mika’s Thoughts '' Ok well i’m coming second, I know i’m in good hands, Julie is holding the rope, although it looks like she struggling Mika: Julie, you right down there ? Julie: yeah i’m fine ''Jack’s thoughts '' I’m so scared for Kim, I know what Jerry’s like he will get distracted, and the next thing Kim will be falling form 20 meters in the air, become unconscious, Its ok Jack, breath...... Jack takes a breath '' Jerry: Whats that on my legs ?? Milton: Its a Squirrel Jerry: get it off !! ''Starts shaking his leg and runs off '' Kim: Jerry why is the rope loose ''Kim starts to loose her balance '' Kim starts screaming as she falls, Jack runs over get the rope and pulls it. Jack: You ok Kim Kim: Omg Thank you, Bring me down, I think i’ve had enough Jack: Come on Kim, you’ve never given up on anything, please do it for me. Kim: Ok but who’s going to be down the bottom guiding me. Jack: Me. Milton: You can’t do that, your on the opposition Jack: Really well it looks like Jerry it to busy running away from that sweet little squirrel. ''Jack helps Kim and Kim finishes coming in 1 minute after Mika, Mika climbs down, Julie and Mika start jumping up and down, '' Coach: Congrats Mika, you are the first, to finish out first challenge, ''Kim comes down slowly, takes her belt off, and runs after Jerry Kim: Jerry, i’m going to get you. Jerry: AHHHHHH ''(runs of screaming) while Jack Kim back '' Jack: Calm down. Kim: He’s gonna pay. To be continued !!! Thx for reading let mem no what you think ! thx again :) xox Category:Blog posts